


Watch Where Your Hand Goes

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Latino Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Watch Where Your Hand Goes

It seemed innocent enough at first, anyway. 

AJ just got a little touchy feely when he was around Brian, and his hands went places they probably shouldn't be. He had been like this since they all met back as summer camp counselors five years ago. It was noticeable in just about every picture of the two of them on Facebook. Nick had even gone the jerkish route in a few of his pictures with them in it, and tagged AJ's hand instead of his face. Which tended to get a good laugh out of everyone. Except AJ and Brian, of course.

Nick Carter  
That's so not where your hand goes, Aje.  
2 hours ago  
Like • Comment • Unfollow Post • Share  
Howard Dorough, Kevin Richardson, and 3 others like this.  
Alex McLean  
Dude, did you seriously tag me as my hand?  
2 hours ago • Like  
Nick Carter  
Of course!  
2 hours ago • Like  
Brian Thomas Littrell  
Real mature, Nick  
2 hours ago • Like  
Nick Carter  
Awww Frick, you know you still love me!  
2 hours ago • Like  
Brian Thomas Littrell  
Yeah, okay. You're right.  
1 hour ago • Like  
Alex McLean  
You're still a jerk, Carter.  
30 minutes ago • Like  
Nick Carter  
Your point? :P I'm just stating the obvious.  
29 minutes ago • Like • 3  
Alex McLean  
Which is?  
29 minutes ago • Like  
Nick Carter  
That you wish you could do more with that hand in that location.  
25 minutes ago • Like • 4

AJ stared at his phone for a good few minutes before he took it upon himself to be the one to stop communicating through Facebook and decided to just call Nick. "Carter, you better pick the fuck up!"

"Yo yo yo this is Nick!" he said when he picked up, though AJ could tell it was through a mouthful of toothpaste and a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Nick," AJ started, "Fuck you. No seriously, are you fucking kidding me?" He popped in his headset and stuck his phone in his pocket as he was going for a jog. "You're a regular asshole, you know that right? Why would you even begin to suggest I want Brian?"

"Cause it's true?" Nick finished brushing his teeth and walked into the living room, plopping onto the couch. "Dude, everyone except you and Brian know you two are meant to be together. It's cute, actually. You should just accept it and go with the flow. You never know, you two could be amazing together and you just don't know it because you're being so stubborn and in denial."

"No, cause I'm the same way with all of you guys," AJ made a face. He was starting to falter and wonder if that was the case. "I am, right? Right?"

Nick laughed. "No, dude. No. Go back through my pictures again and tell me if you're trying to grab my crotch. Or Howie's. Or Kevin's. Or anyone else's but Brian's. Besides, I observe. Brian is my best friend, you know."

"That doesn't mean anything," AJ grumbled, but he knew Nick was onto something. He knew Nick was right, he just didn't want to admit it. He couldn't admit it. He would never hear the end of it.

"Look, dude," Nick started, "It means everything. You want Brian, and that's okay. I think you two would be utterly adorable together. Just go with the flow when we meet up later today, and yes I realize I already said that. You want him, and I'm pretty sure he wants you. It'll be awesome, okay?"

AJ gritted his teeth and sighed. "I hate when you're right Carter, I hate when you're right."

Nick just snickered into the phone.

 

Brian waved to everyone as he walked over to the basketball court. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late." He picked up the basketball that was sitting on the ground and started to dribble it. "Traffic was a bitch."

Nick stood up to greet him. "It's alright man, we all just got here as well. So we were thinking you and me versus Howie and AJ, with Kev acting as ref."

Brian high fived Nick, "The only way to go! We'll kick their asses!" and since he had the ball, he picked a basket and went for it.

AJ took off after Brian, attempting to guard him, brushing his hand against Brian's crotch, possibly a little intentionally. He licked his lips since there wasn't much fabric between his hand and Brian. He took it away quickly, so Brian didn't suspect anything.

He didn't, but he did need to adjust himself. He had wanted AJ for a long time. A long, long time. He just needed to realize it. And that moment was enough for him to allow his latent feelings to come to the forefront. He just needed to get AJ alone. Maybe after the game.

AJ snatched the ball from Brian and made it nearly down the court before he realized Brian wasn't chasing after him like Nick was. He stopped. "Bri?"

"Huh?" Brian looked up, realized where he was, and where the rest of his friends were, and blushed. "Um, well."

"Everything okay, Bri?" Nick asked, jogging over to Brian's side.

Brian bit his lip. "Yeah, of course, everything's fine." He walked with Nick back to the other side of the court. He locked eyes with AJ. He swallowed, and watched as AJ did too.

AJ cleared his throat. "Wanna go for a walk?" he started down on the trail that was alongside the court. He walked slowly to make sure he didn't get too far ahead of Brian and smiled when Brian jogged over to catch up with him. "You sure everything's okay? Nothing you wanna talk about?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched as Brian was thinking.

"Well, there is one thing," he shrugged, "You ever, I dunno, realize that someone has turned your whole world upside down?"

AJ nodded. "All the time. All the damn time, every day of my life."

"And it scares you to wonder what he's thinking, feeling? Does he feel the same?" Brian picked at the hem of his shirt. "And all you wanna do is... is kiss him?" he looked up at AJ. He had the same look he had on his face before they went on this walk. The look that had prompted the walk in the first place.

AJ nodded. "It's like you read my mind, Bri. And it doesn't help that all of your friends know that how you feel about him, and you make it blatantly obvious, but you've been in denial for so long that it hits you like a tidal wave when you realize that fuck, man, they're right and you want his cock so bad it hurts."

"And it also doesn’t help when you realize he feels this way, but you're scared so you put up a front and all you want to do is just tell him you love him."

AJ shrugged. "So why don't you?"

"I just did," Brian said with a kiss, closing his eyes when AJ kissed back. "And next time, be a little more subtle with that hand babe."


End file.
